


The New Man

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Sandburg, a detective with Major Crimes, has had no partner since Jack Pendergrast was shot and forced to retired.   And he doesn't want a partner.  When Jim Ellison transfers in from Vice and is assigned as his partner, Blair is not pleased.  He gets even angrier about the partnership when he learns Jim Ellison was under investigation by IA for corruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerensa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerensa/gifts).



> This was written for Kerensa as a get well present.

Captain Simon Banks glanced down at his paperwork and then back up at the detective standing before his desk. “We’re getting a new detective,” he stated, trying to ignore the long, curly hair on his youngest detective. “His name is Jim Ellison and he’s going to be your partner.”

“What? Why me? I don’t need to show the ropes to some rookie,” Blair Sandburg answered, annoyance evident in his voice.

“He’s not a rookie,” Simon answered, indicating Blair should sit. “He’s been a detective longer than you. He’s a transfer from Vice and since you’re the only one without a partner,” Simon Banks, Captain of Major Crimes, didn’t finish.

“From Vice?” Blair practically exploded, his voice rising angrily as he jumped out of his seat. “What the hell. Come on, Captain. We both know Vice doesn’t have a handle on the kind of things Major Crimes deals with. He’ll be a hindrance with investigations, not a help.”

“Sandburg, Blair,” Simon glanced up sympathy in his gaze. “Ever since Jack Pendergrast retired you’ve been resisting getting a new partner. It’s time and Ellison is transferring in.”

“Ellison! I heard he was investigated for bribery and extortion. He’s a dirty cop!”

“He was cleared of those charges.”

“Not cleared,” Sandburg corrected. “They just couldn’t be proven.”

“Blair, give him a chance. He may have been innocent. You know a lot of people accuse cops of things in hopes of getting an easier sentence.”

“I don’t like this, Simon. What if I can’t get along with him?”

Simon sighed. “You get along with everyone, Sandburg, so don’t give me that bull.”

Blair shook his head, his long curls flying about his face. “I don’t want another partner.”

“You know, I could swear it says Captain on my door,” Simon growled, getting annoyed. “You will work with him, you will show him the ropes in Major Crimes and you will be professional about it. Have I made myself clear, Detective Sandburg?”

It was the growl more than anything else that told Sandburg he would need to put up with the transfer from Vice. He nodded none too pleased as there was a knock on the door and Rhonda, Banks’ secretary, opened the door. “There’s a Detective Ellison here to see you, Simon.”

Simon nodded. “Send him in, Rhonda.”

A minute later, Jim Ellison stood in front of Banks’ desk. He was dressed casually, jeans and a blue tee shirt, the outfit showing off a broad muscular chest and washboard stomach while the tee shirt matched his light blue eyes. “Sir,” he said, handing over his papers and standing at parade rest.

“Detective Ellison, this is Detective Sandburg. You’ll be partnering with him.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Jim turned to Blair. “Good to meet you, Sandburg.”

“Ellison,” Blair nodded coldly before turning back to Banks. “I’d better see to that interview with Grand.”

“Detective Ellison will be going with you. Give me fifteen minutes and then you two can head out. You can fill him in on the way.”

Blair’s lips thinned in annoyance but he gave a curt nod before stomping out of the room and heading to his desk where he picked up a phone.

Ellison watched him go, an eyebrow raised in question before he turned back to Banks. “Is there a problem?”

Banks sighed. “Have a seat, Ellison.” Jim did and Banks glanced out the office window, seeing Blair on the phone while gathering paperwork. He was getting ready to go to Starkville to re-interview Grand. There seemed to be some type of connection between Grand, a carjacker, and some mob run trucking agency. If Sandburg could get Grand to talk, they might get a handle on a mob run business.

“Sandburg’s last partner, Jack Pendergrast, took a bullet while they were out investigating an arms dealer. Jack had to retire. For a while, it was touch and go whether Jack would make it. Sandburg blames himself for Jack getting shot. The arms dealer was trying to shoot him.”

Jim nodded. “I remember hearing about it. I was…undercover at the time.”

“Sandburg hasn’t wanted a partner since.” Banks looked down at the file in front of him. “I’ve read through your file. It says you were undercover for eight months but doesn’t say more than that. I called your former captain, even the Deputy Commissioner trying to find out about that case and no one is talking. Care to fill me in?”

“Sir, the operation was classified,” Jim answered. 

“So, there’s nothing you can tell me about it?”

“No, Sir.”

Simon nodded, expecting the answer. Jim Ellison was a former black ops trained army ranger. Of course, he would know how to keep secrets. “The Deputy Commissioner didn’t give me any details but said you had a hard time with the case. Your one request was a transfer out of Vice at the end and they immediately granted it. Are you all right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jim didn’t elaborate and Simon decided not to push. 

“All right, Detective. Sandburg will fill you in on his cases. We’ll have a review at the end of the week to see how the two of you are working out. Welcome to Major Crimes,” Simon stood and offered his hand.

“Thank you, Sir.” Jim shook Simon’s hand then walked out the office door and across to Sandburg’s desk. Simon watched him go and then picked up the phone, making an appointment to see the Commissioner of Police.

Jim glanced around the busy bullpen for a moment and then walked over to where Sandburg was gathering some papers. “Do you know which desk is mine?” Jim asked and Blair turned.

“I guess you get Jack’s desk,” Blair pointed at the one opposite him and said nothing as Jim retrieved a small cardboard box from near Rhonda’s desk and placed it on the desk. “You don’t have time to make yourself at home right now, Ellison, we have a job to do,” Blair stated before Jim could open the box. Blair knew the comment was bitchy and undeserved, but he didn’t like being saddled with a new partner, especially one with a less than clean past.

Jim nodded his agreement and grabbed his jacket. 

***

Starkville Prison was a bleak gray building on the outskirts of the city. It was surrounded by barbed wire, floodlights, guards and dogs and was approachable by a road that had checkpoints. Sitting in the driver’s seat of his Volvo, Blair peered through the rainy windshield as he made his way into the parking lot near the prison. It had been raining all day and the pair quickly made their way to the entrance, signing in and checking their weapons before being led to a small interrogation room.

On the drive up, Blair had gone over Grand’s case and, aside from asking a few insightful questions, Jim had kept quiet, content to watch the passing scenery. The silence suited Blair. He generally liked to chat but Ellison was not someone he wanted to friend, so instead, he made plans to find out more about his new partner.

Taking seats in the interrogation room, Blair turned to Jim. “This is my case and I’m on point. So, I’ll do the questioning,” he demanded. 

Jim glanced over at him and shrugged. “Knock yourself out, Sandburg,” he agreed, turning and watching the door and ignoring Blair’s glare. A minute later, a guard brought in Grand.

“Mr. Grand,” Blair began as soon as William Grand was seated. “We have some questions for you.”

Grand glanced first at Blair and then at Jim. “Is that right?”

“We want information about Pacific Trucking. We know you were picking up cars for them.”

“I don’t know no Pacific Trucking.” Grand leaned back and watched Sandburg. “I jacked cars, I’ll admit to that, but I did it for my cousin, Sam. He ran a chop shop.”

“We closed him down but both of you did business with Pacific Trucking.”

“Sorry, Cop,” Grand practically sneered. “Sam and me, we knew better than to get involved with Pacific. People who get involved with Pacific, they tend to disappear.”

“We can offer you and your cousin early parole, privileges in prison, some protection too, if you are willing to give us information about Pacific.”

“If that’s all you have to say, you came all this way for nothing.” Blair watched as Grand rose and signaled for one of the correction officers to take him back to his cell.

“You might not have worked for Pacific,” Jim cut in before Grand could leave. “But I bet you could give us some information about them. Some good information might be worth something to us.”

It was the first time Jim had spoken since Grand entered the room, and Grand glanced over at him. “Pacific Trucking is dangerous,” he admitted and Jim nodded. “Word is they take down people who talk about them and they got someone on the force feeding them info. I’ll do my time and survive.” He turned back to the door.

As soon as Grand left, Jim glanced at Blair. “He’s telling the truth,” he stated. “He’s got no connection to Pacific.”

After watching Grand, Blair thought the same thing but he wasn’t going to just agree with Ellison. “And you know this because?” 

“I watched his body language,“ Jim answered.

Blair glanced at him and then away. “I think I’ll rely on my own observations and judgments, if you don’t mind.” He looked back at the door. “Grand said that Pacific had someone feeding them info. I’ll have to look into it.”

“I’ve heard that rumor before when I was in Vice. No one’s ever found the connection,” Jim answered standing and Blair, annoyed at getting saddled with Ellison, and not getting a lead from Grand, glanced over at him. “Want to visit some of your friends while you’re here?”

“My friends?” Jim frowned and then, as he realized what Blair was suggesting, his eyes narrowed. “If you have something to say, Sandburg, just say it.”

“I’ve heard you’ve been under investigation by IA and I hate dirty cops. It’s kind of funny that Grand talked about dirty cops around you.”

“Who gave you that information?”

“A friend in IA. I called as soon as I learned we’d be partnered.”

“So that’s it, despite that fact that I was cleared, I’m guilty.”

“Not having enough evidence and being cleared are two different things,” Blair shot back. 

Jim looked at him coldly. “You know what, Sandburg. I’ll find my own way back to the PD,” he spun and headed for the door.

***

Blair was sitting at his desk, talking with Detectives Rafe and Brown when Simon walked in from his meeting with the Police Commissioner. He glanced at his detectives, noting they were looking at a file together, and then looked at Ellison’s desk. Jim wasn’t there.

“Where’s Ellison?” Simon turned to Blair.

“I’d imagine he’s on his way back from Starkville.”

“Didn’t you go together?”

“We separated at the prison,” Blair answered.

“Separated, and just how was Ellison getting back if you drove?”

“I’m sure he’ll get a cab or a lift. He’s the one that said he’d come back on his own, Captain.”

Simon looked at Blair sure there was more to the story. “My office, now, Sandburg,” he growled and Blair handed the file back to Rafe and followed Simon in.

“Close the door and have a seat,” he ordered, taking his own. “And then you can tell me why Ellison isn’t here.” Simon held up a finger. “I’m warning you, no obfuscations or you will be writing parking tickets for the foreseeable future.”

Blair grimaced but nodded. When he finished, Simon shook his head and pulled off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I hope you like eating crow,” he said after a moment. “Your friend in IA, it’s Sheila Irwin, isn’t it?”

“How-“

Simon interrupted him. “Sheila Irwin and Jim Ellison are not friends which is why she was never allowed to investigate Ellison. They have a personal history that would bias her perceptions.”

Blair looked down, a flush of embarrassment on his face. “I didn’t know that.” 

Simon nodded. “I just came from the Commissioner,” Simon continued. “So, I know something about what’s going on and I can assure you, Ellison is not dirty.”

“As far as the Commissioner knows,” Blair pointed out, and Simon reminded himself a big part of Blair’s animosity was his fear of losing another partner.

“Yeah, as far as the Commissioner knows,” Simon agreed. “But I have news for you, he knows a lot.”

“Like what?”

Simon shook his head. “It’s not for me to say, but you might cut the man some slack. Tell him I want to see him when he comes in.” Simon picked up a file indicating the meeting was over. 

Blair stood and turned to the door, but hesitating turned back. “I’m sorry I accused him of anything but that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want a partner.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to. Now get out of here, Sandburg.”

Blair turned and walked out, going to his desk. He knew he deserved the dressing down and more. He didn’t normally throw unsubstantiated gossip at someone, but getting a partner, any partner, was something he didn’t want, not after what had happened with Jack. And then to find out the man came out of Vice. Blair had to admit he had some prejudices when it came to Vice. When he first started, the Captain of the Vice Squad had tried to get him transferred in so they could set him up as a male prostitute. The comments the Captain had made about him being “a pretty boy” had been disgusting. He had refused the assignment with Vice and Simon Banks had offered him a position in Major Crimes. 

Taking a seat, he pulled a file over and began working. When next he looked up, Jim was putting his jacket on the chair. “Captain Banks wants to see you,” he said quietly and then stood and walked over, noting Jim watching him, warily. “I owe you an apology, man. I never should have said any of that stuff to you. I was wrong. I am sorry.”

Jim knew how hard it was to lose someone you worked with. He had lost his men in a helicopter crash in Peru. It did mess with you head, so he curbed the snide comment he was about to make and said nothing but acknowledged the comment with a nod before walking to Simon’s door and knocking. 

“Come in,” Simon called and looked up to see Jim in the door. “Take a seat, Detective. We have a few things to discuss.”

“Sir?”

“I went to see the Commissioner while you were at Starkville. He told me something of your last assignment.” Jim gave no answer so Simon continued. “He told me you were undercover dealing with a smuggling ring that was transporting biological weapons and that you got word to the PD and Homeland Security before they could ship out an ebola strain. He also told me that to get the info to the PD and Homeland, you had to blow your cover, and as a result spent the next three weeks in the hospital.”

Jim neither confirmed nor denied the information and Simon sighed. “You could have gone anywhere after the assignment. Homeland offered you the director’s chair for the Pacific Northwest. Why Major Crimes?”

Jim looked over at Simon Banks and Simon felt as if he was being judged. He waited, wanting to see if Jim would answer him, and finally, Jim nodded. “I want to protect Cascade but I don’t want to do it from behind a desk. 

“There are some good people in Vice, but the Captain,” Jim shook his head. “In the past, he’s blocked transfers I requested. And there were a couple of times when I was undercover and needed extraction. The Captain dragged his feet about it hoping I could get more intel and if I hadn’t gotten myself out, I would have gotten out in a pine box. You and Major Crimes have good reputations and you’re known for taking care of your people. After I got out of the hospital, the Commissioner knew I was offered a position by Homeland and offered me a chance to get out of Vice.”

“Fair enough,” Simon answered and then hesitated before adding, “The IA investigations?” 

“It was part of my cover. I had to seem dirty to get into the group that had the ebola.”

“I thought that might be the case,” Simon answered before glancing at the file on his desk. “The Commissioner…uhm…he mentioned something else,” he added uncomfortably. “He said there was something special about your senses.” Simon watched as Jim’s eyes widened in surprise. “The Commissioner knew you would have a hard time coming back after that assignment and he trusts me to watch your back, so he mentioned your senses. Care to explain?”

Jim nodded. “I have heightened senses. It means I can see and hear better than normal.” Jim paused and then added. “It also means I can get lost in my senses and so I have to have a partner, one I can trust to pull me out if that happens. To keep it from happening, I have to be able to anchor my senses on my partner.” Jim fidgeted, his fingers rubbing up and down his leg, nervously, as he considered Simon. “I’m what is called a sentinel. Richard Burton, the explorer, wrote about sentinels. They were the watchmen of their tribes. For the most part, the genetic trait was recessive so it’s died out. You sometimes see the trait in the wine industry and perfume industry.” 

“How good are your senses?” Simon asked.

Jim glanced around. "You had bacon and eggs for breakfast, your wife wears Chanel Perfume,” he paused and looked out the office door. “Sandburg is on the phone arguing with Sheila Irwin. He’s claiming she was manipulating him. Your secretary is trying to requisition envelopes with clasps-”

“That’s enough,” Simon held up a hand. “Are your senses always like that?”

“No, I keep them suppressed most of the time. Otherwise, I would be invading people’s lives and would feel like a peeping Tom.

“My senses were dormant when I was younger but when I was in the army, I went on a mission that ended up with me stranded in the Peruvian Jungle for 18 months. While in Peru they came online. Fortunately, the tribe I was working with, their shaman knew how to help me. I have control over the everyday stuff but out in the field, if I want to use them, I need a partner I can trust to watch my back.” Jim looked down and took a deep breath. “I wanted to prove my worth before you heard about my senses.”

“Prove your worth! Ellison, you have one of the highest solve rates in the state and despite the scuttlebutt you’re a respected cop. After your little undercover operation, you have nothing to prove.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“So let’s discuss a partner. I know you had a rough start with Sandburg, but he is a decent cop. If we brought him into the loop about the undercover operation so he knew you weren’t dirty, I think you two could be a great team.”

“I know he was angry because he thought I was dirty,” Jim began, hesitantly, “but a sentinel requires a companion he can trust. We won’t even discuss the requirements of a guide.”

“A guide?”

“A partner or companion, as the Chopec called some of the warriors who worked with me in Peru, is someone who can bring the sentinel out of a zone and watch his back when he concentrates. A guide is something else. The Chopec’s shaman, Incacha, was a guide. A guide is someone who helps the sentinel extend his senses and find new ways to use his senses. He or she isn’t just someone who pulls a sentinel from a zone. He helps the sentinel gain more control.”

Simon sighed and picked up a pencil, tapping it nervously. “I don’t know about a guide, though I will say Sandburg is pretty inventive. He thinks outside the box. But I can assure you, Sandburg would be a good companion. He’s decent and hardworking if you’d give him another chance.”

Jim looked out the window and saw Sandburg. He had gotten off the phone and was going over a file. “We could try,” Jim agreed and Simon smiled.

“Let me get him in here and we can discuss this stuff, together.” Standing Simon went to the door. “Sandburg,” he called and watched Blair look up before standing and walking over. Taking a seat beside Jim, he waited as Simon told Rhonda to hold his calls and closed the door.

As Simon came back, Blair turned to Jim. “I want to say this in front of the Captain. I’m sorry for the way I acted. It was unprofessional and rude. Truthfully, I lost a partner and am having a hard time about getting another and…and when I first started at the PD, I had a bad experience with the Captain in Vice. It’s affected how I’ve viewed Vice ever since. Not your fault,” Blair held up a hand, “and it’s not an excuse for my behavior but when I heard you were from Vice, I sort of freaked. And then information I got from my friend, ex friend in IA, well that cinched it. And-“

“You like to talk,” Jim interrupted but there was no denying his amused grin.

“He sure does,” Simon agreed. “You’ll have to get used to it.”

In answer, Jim stood. “Let’s start over,” he put out his hand. “Detective Jim Ellison.”

Blair stood and smiled in relief. “Blair Sandburg.”

“Jim just came from an undercover assignment where he had to look dirty to get in with a group.“ 

“Sheila never mentioned that,” Blair answered.

“No, she wouldn’t,” Jim agreed, considering the younger detective. Finally, Jim turned to Simon and nodded. “As my partner, there’s something you’ll need to know about me. I have heightened senses and it can affect the job.”

“Heightened senses?” Blair repeated. “You mean like ice cream testers.”

“Yes, only in my case, it’s all my senses.”

“Can you give me a demo?” 

“Sure,” Jim glanced over the younger man. “You had some kind of green seaweed drink this morning, you’ve got peanut butter cookies stashed in your desk, you met up with a blonde on your way back from the prison, and,” Jim glanced at Blair’s desk, “you’re reading a file about Ernie Dent.” 

“How do you know about the blonde?” Blair challenged and Jim reached over, turning Blair’s arm and showing him a single blonde hair on his inner sleeve.

“While I was in here with the Captain, Rhonda told you that your mother, Naomi, called asking-“

“That’s enough, I get the idea.” Blair dropped into a seat. “How can it affect your job?”

“A sentinel, someone with five heightened senses, needs a companion to watch his back because if he focuses too hard on any one sense, he can become lost in that sense and zone out. Let’s say I’m at a crime scene. If I focus on sight looking for evidence and go too far into that sense, I can lose track of where I am and I need a partner to bring me back.”

Blair considered this. “So, the companion’s job is to keep you from zoning?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there any information I can read about this?”

“Very little,” Jim admitted. “The explorer, Richard Burton, wrote about it but no one has studied sentinels in the last century.”

Blair considered this. “In that case, partner, we’re going to have to do some tests. I’ll need to see what you are capable of, what causes a zone, how to get you out of one, what you might be sensitive to because of your senses. Lots of tests, man.”

“He sounds more like a guide than a companion,” Jim told Simon as the Captain waved them out of his office. 

Simon Banks watched them go with a smile. He was pretty sure this particular team would be unbeatable.


End file.
